When Somebody Loved Me
by knick-knack-15
Summary: This was the result of forgetting love. Of moving on with someone else's heart. Jelsi OneShot Songfic


**Hey, people! It's been the longest time, giving me the opportunity to muster some ideas, and I finally produced this one-shot. And for once, it's NOT a Troypay!**

**Disclaimer- I don't, nor will I ever own High School Musical or "When Somebody Loved Me" from Toy Story.**

_When somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful_

Jason shyly stuffed his hands into the deep pockets of his jacket as the crisp and chilling autumn air nipped at the back of his neck. As she fell back on the tire swing, he took the opportunity to observe her effortless grace. He hated saying goodbye. "Kelsi..." Jason started. His own words tripped over one another just at the sound of her name. Her eyes were trained on the burning colors of the foliage beneath their feet as he timidly continued. "I hate this, Kelsi. I hate leaving you."

It was obvious to both that a relationship as stretched as theirs would never work. That autumn, Kelsi was entering NYU, while Jason would stay in town, close to what mattered the most to him. She bit her lip and gripped the rusty chains of the tire swing tighter, clutching to a memory. Her toes lightly crashed against the tossed dirt of the ground as she weakly swung back and forth, her boyfriend standing next to her. "I know." her voice almost never left a whisper. Kelsi's eyes finally met Jason's and she realized why she hadn't already burst into tears.

_Every hour we spent together  
lives within my heart_

It was because she hadn't looked into his eyes. It was because she hadn't lost herself in their warm brown, like she usually did. A burning sensation spread across her cheeks and she felt light-headed as an ocean of tears filled her. Nothing had to be said as Jason abruptly brought the swing to a stop, simply bending over and tilting her chin upwards in the crook of his finger. His silent, meaningful eyes did the speaking for him. Her mouth opened for words to come out, an explanation for the oncoming tears, but nothing flowed. All she could do was imagine herself coming home with an NYU sweatshirt on, and finding a completely different person standing at the tire swing for her. Her hands went around his neck, yearning for comfort, but his next whisper brought her everything but.

"The perfect guy is waiting for you... somewhere..." he assured her. But as his frosted lips grazed the skin of her cheek, she wanted nobody but him.

"Don't say that to me, Jason." Kelsi sputtered as she rose from the tire, being wrapped up in Jason Cross. His thumbs lovingly stroked at her stinging cheeks, wiping away tears.

_And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears_

"But I need you to be happy again." Jason explained. "You can't let me hold you back like this. Did you know that if you truly loved me, you would move on with your life?" Kelsi took a moment to swallow Jason's words. How could she ever be happy without him? "Kelsi?" She had never noticed the silence that enveloped them. "Please... smile for me." Jason pleaded.

_And when she was happy so was I  
when she loved me_

Her tiny teeth-bearing smile made everything the tiniest bit better. And as his lips covered hers, and as she kissed him back, it was somehow a goodbye. It truly brought a smile to her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Through the summer and the fall  
we had each other that was all_

A familiar giggle came before a winded, "Hello?" Silence followed. "Jason... I know it's you." Kelsi said in a teasing voice. But what she didn't know was that he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to listen to her comforting soothing voice on the other end of the phone. He breathed in deeply as Kelsi sighed and laughed once more. "I miss you, Jason." she whispered.

"You don't have to. I'm still here." he said back softly to her.

_Just she and I together like it was meant to be_

"You know what, Jason?" Kelsi asked, not waiting for a response from him. "It's going to be hard for me to realize that. Things just aren't the same without you." As Kelsi sat up from her bed to look out of her window to see the dark, emptying campus, she couldn't help but feel tiny. And quite alone. "Jason?"

_And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her_

His steady breathing reached her ear as she fell back onto bed, curling into a tight ball, being wrapped up in him again. All he had to do was breathe, and she was somehow home again. As sleep thundered down on Kelsi, Jason's next words were what really put her at peace. Everything was going to be okay in the end, not matter how far apart they were.

"I love you, Kelsi."

_And I knew that she loved me_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

Three years. It was difficult for Jason to hold such a heart-breaking photo in his hands without having the urge to rip it into shreds. Who cares if they had broken up... he still loved her... He had green eyes and an illuminating smile. He somehow understood why she had sent this to him, she wanted him to understand. As he held Kelsi close in the photo, that same pang of loneliness that Kelsi had felt rippled through Jason.

_But she began to drift away  
I was left alone_

He held her letter to him in a trembling hand, reading her neat cursive. _I'm coming back for Christmas next week. I can't wait to see you, Jason..._

He sighed as he read the rest of the letter, knowing that her words were true. But _he _could wait.

_But still I waited for the day  
when she'd say I will always love you_

_Love,_

_Kelsi_

Her closing eliminated that loneliness. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe the green eyes and illuminating smile would all go away...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excited squeals and gasps sounded by the front door.

She was home.

Jason traveled farther back into the house, hoping to put off their reunion for just a little bit longer. He could hear Sharpay telling her how much she had been missed, and that three years was too long of a wait. Jason let the back patio door swing open when he heard that soft soothing voice say his name. "I need to see Jason..." He ducked out of the house, heading for the tire swing, coming close to childhood again.

_Lonely and forgotten_

_I never thought she'd look my way_

He couldn't believe how apprehensive he was. Kelsi was just another person, he tried to convince himself. But in reality, she was something different to him. He held on to the rusty chains of the tire swing just like she had three years ago. When she actually loved him...

"Hey."

Jason's stomach dropped.

His heart fluttered in a forbidden manner.

He was feeling for Kelsi again.

And as he looked up from his lap to see the same elegant, beautiful girl that had left, there was no way he could deny feelings. She stood a few yards away, taking in Jason's appearance as he did the same to her. she hadn't changed a bit. The same dark auburn hair came down to her shoulders. The same childish Chuck Taylors adorned her feet. He couldn't help but grin.

And she actually smiled back.

He cautiously stood up from the swing, proceeding to the rhythm of his feet crushing the frosted grass. His speed picked up as hers did, and soon enough, she was charging at him, crashing against him in a breath-taking hug. He pulled her off of the ground and swung her around as she laughed openly into the crook of his neck.

_When she smiled at me  
and held me_

"It's you." she whispered. Her fingertips lightly traced the definitions of his face. He covered her hand with his and softly kissed her forehead. "It's actually you." She was flooded with high school memories. When they were actually _Jason and Kelsi_...

_Just like she used to do_

... When she was in love with him...

_Like she loved me...  
when she loved me..._

"Oh, God, Kelsi..." his voice was weak as he drew her near. It had been too long.

_When somebody loved me_

"Kelsi?" Another voice tore through their oasis. Jason snapped out of his old flame's trance and looked over her shoulder. In the patio doorway, the green eyes and the illuminating smile leaned against the frame. All hopes sank. "Are you going to come in soon? It's getting cold..." Jason felt Kelsi's grip on him loosen as her boyfriend disappeared back into the house.

_Everything was beautiful_

Kelsi moved away from Jason, taking the rest of Jason's heart with her. Her touch still streaked across his body. She was actually moving on without him, and he remembered his own words from three years ago:

_"The perfect guy is waiting for you... somewhere..."_

_"I need you to be happy..."_

_"You can't let me hold you back like this..."_

_"If you loved me, then you would move on with your life..."_

And she actually had. Her hazel eyes bore into him as he trained his gaze on her. And she was so sorry.

_Every hour we spent together  
lives within my heart_

Kelsi turned her back to Jason, walking back to the house, into a bright future.

But all Jason had left was what didn't exist. A lost love. From when she really did love him...

_When she loved me._

**I am SO out of season, so I felt compelled to write something else. Leave a review!**


End file.
